The invention concerns accessory tools of the type which are used with great frequency in association with a particular power tool and means for maintaining such accessory tools conveniently accessible while the power tool is in use.
Portable power tools sometimes incorporate a holder carrying the most frequently used accessory tool so that that tool is always conveniently available when needed. This is particularly true and useful for tools such as drills and circular saws where a cutting element (drill bit or saw blade) must be changed frequently. But often there is a secondary accessory tool also frequently, if not constantly, used for which no special provision is made. An example of the latter is a square with a graduated blade, used with a circular saw for marking on a workpiece the next intended cut such as a narrow rip.
Given that encumbering a power tool with even one accessory may be accepted with some reluctance by the tool designer because of space and weight constraints, second accessory tools are even less likely to find a home on the power tool. This is especially true if they are of awkward shape and relatively bulky, such as a square as typically used with a circular saw.